Le tact de Koizumi
by lasurvolte
Summary: Drabble où Koizumi consôle Ootani oupas. Et autres drabbles !
1. Le tact de Koizumi

**Titre : **Le tact de Koizumi

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Lovely Complex ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** Ootani/Koizumi

**Thème :** Tout ce qui est petit est mignon

* * *

Koizumi aimait Ootani, même s'il était bête et qu'il avait un sale caractère, même si parfois il s'y prenait mal avec elle, elle l'aimait et puis c'était tout. Et puis bon ils étaient tous les deux fans d'Umibozu et c'est aussi cela qui les avait rapproché (avec le fait qu'ils étaient parfaitement sur la même longueur d'onde).

En plus la jeune fille trouvait toujours les mots pour consoler Ootani. Comme cette millionième fois où Haruka s'était moqué de la taille du garçon et où Koizumi avait certifié :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ootani, tout ce qui est petit est mignon !

Son petit-ami s'était en allé complètement vexé, en hurlant qu'elle n'était qu'une girafe !

Bon peut-être pas qu'elle ne trouvait pas toujours les mots, en fait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'adore ce couple, j'adore ce manga et j'aime trop leur dispute, leur manière de se parler et tout. Et le tact de Koizumi me fait toujours marrer !


	2. Haruka est devenu le plus grand

**Titre : **Haruka est devenu le plus grand

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Lovely Complex ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** comme tu as grandis

* * *

Riza Koizumi ne l'avait pas reconnu du tout. Pourtant c'était vrai qu'ils avaient passés leur enfance ensemble. Haruka était le genre de type à toujours se faire frapper par les autres, parce qu'il était trop mignon pour un garçon et parce qu'il pleurnichait tout le temps. Koizumi qui était plus grande que lui, s'était retrouvée avec le rôle de la super protectrice, de celle qui le défendait contre les méchants, bref elle était pour lui la meilleur chose qu'on puisse rêver avoir : c'était son héros.

Il en avait fait des efforts pour réussir à la rattraper, buvant du lait, faisant du sport et surtout des étirements, et finalement alors qu'il revenait dans la ville de son enfance il se rendait compte qu'il était devenu plus grand qu'elle.

Quand elle le reconnue enfin Riza s'était écriée :

- Haruka, c'est toi comme tu as grandis !

Et il en était fier. Il ferait alors tout pour la récupérer et la sauver de ce minus d'Ootani.

Ce que la jeune fille n'osait pas lui dire, c'était que seule sa taille avait grandis.

Son cerveau était resté le même. Celui d'un crétin.

Fin.

L'autatrice : dois-je énoncer le fait que je déteste Haruka ? Mais je m'éclate bien à le ridiculiser.


	3. La décision d'Haruka

**Titre : **La décision d'Haruka

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Lovely Complex ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** Riza/Ootani

**Thème :** Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau

* * *

Haruka aimait Riza, elle était grande, elle était forte, un peu stupide mais moins que lui (du coup il la trouvait intelligente). Son seul défaut c'était de trainer avec ce minus ! Personne ne pouvait remarquer à quel point elle était belle si elle trainait toujours avec un nain. Les gens la traitaient de girafe sans voir son élégance, mais tout ça c'était à cause de ce crétin tout petit d'Ootani.

Il allait récupérer Koizumi, et par la force s'il fallait.

- Riza, embrasse-moi maintenant !

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Mais s'il te plait, un jour tu m'aimeras tu verras.

Ootani qui avait assisté à l'échange s'énerva et s'écria :

- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau !

- Et bien toi tu devrais boire du lait, pour grandir, minus !

Il fallut retenir le dit minus afin qu'il ne commette pas un meurtre. Pourtant il aurait dût être patient, ne pas s'énerver et savoir que celui que Riza embrasserait au final c'était lui et personne d'autre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore avec Haruka (ma sœur m'a fait remarquer que je l'aimais pas mais que j'écrivais beaucoup sur lui ahaha).


End file.
